The Halloween Special!
by Char739
Summary: PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORYS INVOLVING MY OC'S FIRST BEFORE READING! It's Halloween and it's Akatsuki tradition to visit the house that inspired Amityville Horror! What will happen when the house gets upset? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!


Tori woke to sunlight shining through her window

Tori woke to sunlight shining through her window. Her eyes opened in a flurry and she ran to her dresser. All her clothes were mysteriously back. She then came to a conclusion.

"THE SASUKE THING WAS A-'' she yelled.

Itachi appeared in the doorway. "We're just taking a break from the mission to have a Halloween special."

"NOOOOO!!!!"

**The Akatsuki and OC Halloween Special!**

When Tori walked downstairs she saw most of the Akatsuki dressed up in costumes.

Pain sipped his coffee in a devil costume, Konan had a hangover in an angel costume, Itachi was dressed up as Vlad the Impaler, Kisame was Jaws, Deidara was pouting in a Britney Spears costume, Sasori was Justin Timberlake, Hidan was a zombie with _**many **_sharp objects through him, Kakuzu was a banker, or something, Zetsu had flowers growing out of him, and Tobi was a dog.

She tried her best not to stare as she walked over to 'the kiddy table' as Pain had put it, to join her fellow partners. They were dressed up too.

"Where's your costume Tori-san?" Gwen asked. She had dressed up as a fairy.

"Didn't you know it was Halloween?" Saki said in a lame Saw costume.

"I had no costumes." Tori said. "I'm being me."

"**Lamest costume ****EVER!!!**" Hidan yelled down the table. Tori threw a muffin at him. BAD idea.

--

An hour after the food fight, Tori ran upstairs to find a Black Widow costume on her bed.

"Just my size…" she confirmed. So she decided to wear it.

She went to the bathroom and went to put on some makeup to go with the costume and found all the makeup on the counter. Tori shivered as she picked up the makeup and looked in the mirror to find something scribbled in lipstick.

'_**We're coming for you now that you have touched the makeup of DOOM!!!' **_it said. Tori screamed bloody murder. Deidara and Sasori jumped out of the closet at her.

"_**NOW TO SACRIFICE YOU TO OUR GOD SATEN!!!" **_they yelled as they laughed maniacally. Tori slapped them, hard.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!!" Tori screamed.

"Whoo! Scaaarry!" Sasori laughed.

"You're such a baby!" Deidara laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking Britney." Tori laughed.

"Don't worry Oh Brave One, we'll be visiting a _very _special house tonight." Deidara laughed as they walked out of the room, laughing. Tori stood dumbfounded.

--

At exactly 5:00 pm, the Akatsuki arrived at a normal looking house.

'_What's so __great __about THIS house…" _Tori thought to herself. The Akatsuki piled out of the two cars they owned and gathered in front of the house.

"Now I know some people-'' Pain stopped to stare at Tori. "Want to know 'Why in the devil's name are we here?' Well, one of you must know the story of-'' he put a flashlight up to his face. "_**Amityville HORROR**_"

Tori could see the Akatsuki whispering, high fiving each other, and going: Yesssah!. Trace walked foreword.

"If you aren't planning to tell the story Leader, I would be happy to tell it." He said in the spooky tone everyone knew so well.

"Of course." Pain handed Trace the flashlight to him and took a seat next to Konan and Deidara.

"_Well, nobody knows how the house became haunted, but they believe Indians had something to do with it." _He started in a whisper. _"One day, a family moved in, we'll keep their names a secret so we don't get plagiarized. Anyway, fights were breaking out in the family, including when the kids wouldn't stop yelling, and the father punched the mother's face and fell down the stairs." _Tori started to hug her legs tightly.

"_Well, the son was watching a movie, and he thought he herd his family conspiring against him, and a pair of black hands gave him a gun from out of the blue. He didn't care about the hands and took the gun and killed his family, his father being the first. Nobody could prove he was insane, so he was sent to jail."_

Hidan saw Tori give a sigh of relief that it was over. So he stood up and shouted to Trace.

"But that was only the beginning, right?" Tori turned from relieved to scared. Hidan smiled.

"_That's right. Now, here begins the twenty-eight days of horror for the new family that had moved in. The first crucifixion was a bad choice, because the priest was slapped in the face by nobody in the sowing room. Whenever the family went in there after that, there would be a number of flies, from nowhere. And when the mother went to the basement, she found a red room, that the dog wouldn't dare go near. The daughter also had a 'friend' whom she thought was an angel that looked like a pig." _Saki laughed.

"_As they crucified the house again, they herd voices that said: 'stop that'. They finally went over board when they went back to, guess what? Crucifying the house __again._ _A number of incidents, none they want to explain, happened, and they did what they should have done in the beginning. R-U-N. And that's the end." _Tori was too scared to remind herself to kill Hidan.

Pain stood back up. "And that's _also _why we try to mess with the spirits every year, to discriminate our babies from men. So, which team wants to go first?" He smiled.

Itachi and Kisame stood up. Itachi walked up to Pain. "Leader, if nothing happens again this year, can we go to an _actual _haunted house?" he sighed.

"We leave if we stir up the spirits enough to destroy the next inhabitants of this house and make it become more famous then it already is." Pain scowled. Itachi and Kisame sighed and walked in the house.

Itachi and Kisame walked into the house and went to take the cross from the wall. They walked upstairs.

"Why does Leader care so much about this stupid house anyway?" Kisame asked.

"Who knows. Every year he comes here and drags us all with him." Itachi sighed. "Stupid indeed." With that, Itachi was slapped across the face. He pinned Kisame to the wall.

"What was that for!?" he growled.

"I-It was t-t-the house!" Kisame uttered. Itachi let Kisame go and tried something very, VERY stupid.

"Retarded house…" and as he predicted, the house hit him again. They ran out fast.

--

"Hidan, don't pray here, unless you want to die." Kakuzu said.

"I want to see if they're my religion!" Hidan yelled as a pot flew past his head and a voice yelled: 'Get out now you stupid heathen!'

"Guess not…" Kakuzu chuckled.

"Shut up." Another pot flew past his head. "I was talking to him!!!" Hidan yelled as he pointed to Kakuzu.

"They must not like you." Kakuzu laughed.

Hidan muttered swears. This time, the pot hit him in the back of the head.

"F**K IT!!!" He yelled as he stomped out of the house, random objects flying at him on his way out. Before Kakuzu left, he turned to face the inside of the house.

"You guys rule." He whispered, and as he walked out, he swore he could have herd a 'thank you'.

--

Everyone else had gone and had not much happen. It was Pain's turn and he chose Tori, being the scaredy cat she was tonight and walked in and sat down on the couch, outraged voices yelling at him and Tori.

He put his head on his hands, looked at her, and continued. "Good evening, Mother, Father." Tori wasn't scared because she knew this must be another joke.

"Yeah, right." Tori said in a dignified tone. "What a load of-'' The house began enraged, unearthly screams. Pain covered her mouth.

"They are very sensitive." He whispered. But by the time he warned her, it was too late.

The house started to shake and throw objects at them. Blood came from the walls.

"They've finally cracked!" He grabbed Tori and ran out as fast as he could.

Everybody sat in a circle and looked up as he ran out. "INTO THE CAR NOW!!! RUN!!!" They obeyed.

They drove as fast as they could, and when they drove off the street, the house went up in flames. Everybody saw something different as the house went up in flames. Hidan saw Jashin getting killed, Kakuzu saw souls waving to him, and Kisame, Itachi, Pain, and Tori were the only ones to see a scowling, angry family wishing they won't go to heaven, the same place that awaited for them.

**--**

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I got this awesome idea from a show I watched describing the true story that inspired ****Amityville Horror****. I don't own Amityville Horror, or any relating things, and I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei does. I own the plot, and the four OC's: Tori Tigra, Saki Hamachi, Trace Aburame, and Gwen Fuuki. Be sure to review!**


End file.
